Escala de parecidos
by Michi Noeh
Summary: No caía en cuenta aun del por qué había hecho aquello por la chica con la voz más molestamente chillona del mundo. ¡Además, sus palabras le habían dado un inmenso dolor de cabeza! / Yuzu x Yukio /
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer:. Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-san._

_Aviso:. ¿Universo Alterno?_

_Basada en un episodio de la serie That's 70 Show._

_Mención de drogas :O_

_La actitud de Yuzu está más basada en la Saga del Agente Perdido que en sagas anteriores._

* * *

**Escala De Parecidos**

•

_**.: Un inicio desde el final :.**_

—¿Sucede algo?

Aquel oficial que había aparecido de la nada, seguramente vigilaba en el estacionamiento.

—En absoluto —Intentó no sonar despectivo, aprovechándose de la actitud un tanto simpática del hombre— Simplemente tenía una conversación con una conocida-

La chica a su lado, odiando ese título, le interrumpió parándose frente a él mostrando su gesto fruncido al oficial y señaló el frente del auto sobre el que había un bolso de mano que se veía infantil gracias a los dibujos animados de leoncillos.

—¿Podría pasármelo? —Preguntó sin una pizca de amabilidad.

Confundido el oficial levantó el bolso, aquel que Yukio hacia varios minutos había aventado. Al verle entreabierto el cierre su curiosidad llamó haciéndole revisar qué contenía, al mismo momento su amabilidad reflejada en su sonrisa relajada pareció escapar.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, mirando a Yuzu con un notable disgusto. —Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme, señorita.

Por cómo se había alterado repentinamente, Yukio pensó que el cerebro de Yuzu debía de haberse ido de vacaciones cuando se le había dado la idea de comprar eso.

—¡Yo no-! ¡Yo no puedo ir a prisión! No, no es —Yuzu gritó, viéndose bastante arrepentida.

Yukio en cambio siempre había sabido bien como mantenerse en calma en las más extrañas cuestiones, en donde se ponía en tela de juicio su inocencia, aunque a veces él mismo resultase culpable. Sabía que los gestos y las acciones en los momentos oportunos lograban demasiado, por ello es que los usaba a su favor cada vez que le fuera posible.

—No es suya —Contestó al hombre mayor— Creí que se veía en claro. Mírela. Es una niña aun, la hija de un médico particular. ¿Cree que alguien así podría costear eso?

¿Por qué razón no había hecho lo mismo aquí? Quizás por el nerviosismo que le había entrado, el cual le alejaba de su razón. O quizás porque de algún modo había querido ayudar.

El oficial miró de uno a otro, de él a ella, luchando por descifrar. Haciendo las cuentas, se decidió a tomar las palabras del joven rubio y no las de la pequeña castaña.

—Joven —Sacó sus esposas, él se adelantó a extender sus manos mostrando de que no se opondría a que se las colocasen— queda detenido por posesión de drogas en consumo ilegal.

—¡No puede ser! —Yuzu se llevó ambas manos a su boca, sin creerse nada de lo que allí veía— ¡Tú tenías mucha razón Yukio-kun, nunca podríamos ser amigos!

A punto de decir en modo irónico que se alegraba de que al fin le comprendiese, ella gritó. —Seremos más que eso, mucho más que amigos. ¡Porque ahora yo te amo!

Todavía sin entrar en el auto patrullero, con una notable irritación Yukio hizo lo que sonó como un berrinche. —Por dios, cállate.

•

—¿¡Qué!? —Karin dejó caer un plato al suelo de la sorpresa.

Ella conocía bien a Yukio y tenía en cuenta de que había mucho mal en él, pero nunca le había creído capaz de semejante acción.

El más perdido resultaba ser Jinta. Bastante extraño para los demás, ya que usualmente él detestaba al rubio. Al parecer sí le consideraba como su amigo pese a cómo le trataba. —¿Lo arrestaron? ¿Por qué?

—Por posesión —Ayudándole a levantar los restos del quebrado vidrio, Toshiro asintió pensativo. Él había hallado las respuestas, pero no sentía que le correspondiese a él explicarse.

—¿Por posesión de qué? —Volvió a cuestionar.

—De mi corazón.

Fue la voz seria de Yuzu, que apareció de pie a ellos, lo que les dejó con gestos de absoluta incredulidad y bochorno.

Todos la miraron muy confusos. —¿¡Ah!?

Ella asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, luciendo íntimamente firme de su confesión. —Sí, amo a Yukio-kun. Algún día él me amará de esa forma también. ¡Nos casaremos, quemaré su feo gorro, cortaré su cabello y viviremos felices por siempre!

—¿¡AH!?

Definitivamente, nadie allí había entendido una palabra de ese extraño suceso.

* * *

•

**.:** **ήσ****t****α****s :.**

_No veo la serie "That's 70 Show", sin embargo tuve la oportunidad de ver una corta parte de un episodio bastante peculiar. Allí fue cuando mis neuronas me dieron a comparar ciertas actitudes con estos personajes, llevándome a escribir esto._

_Les cuento que esto va comenzando por el final, como dice el título, así que desde la próxima mostraré varios hechos anteriores para que se comprenda._

_Esto va de solo seis partes. Los capítulos van a ser cortitos aunque más largos que este, porque con la cantidad de historias sin completar creo que... No sería bueno para mí hacer otro fanfic largo._

_¡Espero que les haya agradado, cometarios bienvenidos y gracias por leer!_

_EXTRA: Lo que dice Yuzu a lo último es lo que yo pienso de Yukio-chan. A mí me gustaría que se cortase aunque sea un poquitín el cabello, tal vez así yo le elegiría a él antes que a Hitsu-chan como mi favorito x,3_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer:. Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-san._

_Aviso:. Algo que no mencioné antes, es que no estoy a favor del consumo de drogas como pasatiempo, sólo por uso terapéutico._

* * *

**Escala De Parecidos**

•

_**.: Entrada a otra prisión :.**_

Después de una conversación extenuante con Yuzu, de la que no habían sacado nada de nada, Jinta y Toshiro se habían marchado.

Karin aún no concebía que Yukio hubiese sido detenido, él era uno más de sus amigos y la simple mención de ese acto para ella había sido algo bastante grave. ¿Y si en verdad...? Negando ideas confusas, llamó a Yuzu por sexta vez sin obtener alguna respuesta. Desde su lugar su hermana escribía de lo más sumida en su mundo. Rendida asomó su cabeza en frente de la castaña, que ya sostenía soñadoramente las hojas de su carpeta de clases sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué es eso? —Le preguntó interesada, únicamente para que Yuzu le enseñase de lo más feliz su obra. —Yukio y Yuzu —Leyó, haciendo un "¿ajá?" mentalmente— Yuzu Shiba Kurosaki y Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. Yuzu Hans Vorarlberna, Señora Hans Vorarlberna. —Su reacción inmediata fue la de un total asqueo, observando a su sonriente hermana. —¿Así que en verdad te gusta de esa forma?

—Yo le gusto, Karin-chan.

La pelinegra pensó en que no había forma de que aquello fuese posible, menos conociendo al rubio como le conocía. —Tú definitivamente no estás bien.

La castaña se molestó ante el comentario, al segundo siguiente sonrió. Había una pequeñez de la que su hermana aún no se enteraba. —Si no es eso ¿Entonces por qué él se echó la culpa de lo que yo hice? —Informó, acentuando el "yo hice."

La pelinegra sintió su garganta cerrándose, volviéndola incapaz de pegar un grito de sorpresa al tener presente esa confirmación. No podía creerle. —¿Qué?

—¡Ese bolso era mío, Karin-chan! Yukio-kun fue a arrestado por mí.

Lo primero que venía a su mente en ese instante fue preguntarle a Yuzu por qué tenía ese tipo de objeto, pero se resistió y escogió la segunda opción más urgente según el momento.

—Si fue por ti, debes decirle la verdad a Jackie-san. Ella estará furiosa con Yukio cuando sepa de este asunto.

Al oír tal proposición el rostro de Yuzu se deshizo de todo rastro de alegría y simpatía, volviéndose ceñudo. De ninguna manera toleró el pedido. —No.

Sabiéndose de antemano que nunca fue capaz de lidiar con su hermana, menos desde hace dos años que había sido cuando le apareció a ambas la pubertad, poniéndose en pie se decidió a ir por sí misma.

—¡Tú no arruinarás nuestro amor!

Fue el grito de guerra por el que, sin meditárselo dos veces, Yuzu se abalanzó sobre Karin antes de que ella llegase siquiera a la puerta.

"Tal vez... Deba intentarlo mañana." Pensó Karin, sometiéndose al dolor de ser usada de alfombra por su hermana gemela.

•

La primera hora en la comisaria le había sido un total fastidio a Yukio. Al hacer su llamada permitida no había podido comunicarse con Giriko, Kugo, Tsukishima o Jackie lo cual le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que seguramente ésta última le estaría buscando ya fuera de la base. A Riruka la había excluido en ayudarle, después de todo, la chica estaría feliz de dejarle el tiempo que quisiese tras las rejas.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, se le concedió otra llamada en la que sí había podido comunicarse con Jackie. Ella de inmediato le asaltó con una pregunta, una pregunta muy específica.

—¿Qué hiciste, Yukio?

Contestó con una evasión, asegurando que una interrogación e investigación en el momento demostraron que no había sido el proveedor del artículo. Y que como había sido su primer y único arresto, con el pago de una fianza se resolvería todo. Para ello requería la presencia de un mayor de edad.

Tras el papeleo y la firma los dos se hallaban ya en el departamento, con él negándose a hablar al respecto cosa que Jackie no dudó de reprender. Había pasado buscándole, preocupada por él, antes de que por fin pudiesen comunicarse, por lo tanto no le dejaría escaquearse de una larguísima charla. La causa de su detención lo requería demasiado.

—Yukio —Golpeó la puerta de la habitación varias veces, hasta rendirse bufando —¡Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir y hablaremos sobre este problema!

Se lamentaría después, quizás. Por el momento prefería la calma de su habitación, que estar frente a los demás contestando preguntas de las que no tenía culpa.

Esa arruina tranquilidades de Kurosaki Yuzu había sido la culpable.

¿De dónde se le había ocurrido esa tonta idea? ¿Solo para llamar su atención?

_El puesto de comidas no solía ser uno de los lugares que frecuentaba. El aroma a aceite le provocaría arcadas a cualquier persona con un buen olfato, solo se abstenía de hacerlas porque no sería decente, y porque había ido allí por cuenta propia._

_Lo único que podía gustarle de ese sitio, es que se relajaba con la falta de sus demás compañeros. No habían preguntas por objetos rotos, peleas por el sake, los pasteles o lo sofás._

_Como unas vacaciones que nunca tenía, se sentía cómodo. Cuando aquella chica interrumpió en su calmado ambiente._

—_¡Mira Yukio-kun! Compré dos entradas para el espectáculo que Don Kan'Onji hará esta noche, de ese modo podrás venir conmigo._

_¿De qué manera le había encontrado? "Riruka-san" Seguramente Yuzu fue a su departamento y ella le había dicho a dónde estaría, buscando vengarse ya que esa mañana comentó mal, otra vez, acerca de su modo de entrar a las habitaciones._

—_Lamento decir que tengo otros planes._

_Eso no logró quitar la alegría de Yuzu, podía decirse que incluso la hizo más sonriente. —Entonces... —Dudó un pequeño instante —Haremos lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué te parece? Di a dónde quieres ir._

_¿Cómo es que ella había resultado totalmente obstinada? Debía de hallarse en su sangre, eso de no rendirse siquiera en las pláticas. Tragó aire, este no era el momento de hacerse preguntas respecto a los genes Kurosaki o Shiba._

—_Escucha, esto no funcionará. No podemos ser amigos, Yuzu. No tenemos nada en común. Con mi edad, soy el director de una empresa de renombre. Con tu edad... Tú eres la pequeña niña consentida de tu padre._

_Fue directo, sin tapujos o temores a la reacción que ella pudiese tener. ¿De qué otro modo lo haría? ¿Mentirle? No le gustaba nada esa idea y evadirla solo le había causado este problema, un problema del que quería deshacerse a como diera lugar._

—_Ya veo. —Dijo con un tono totalmente distinto al de antes. Sus palabras le habían provocado tristeza a su mirada. —¿No me crees lo suficiente como para estar a tu lado?_

—_Al fin lo comprendes._

_Él sonrió con suficiencia cosa que por primera vez la lastimó, pues no solo se alegraba de creerse más que ella, también se alegraba de cómo se sentía por ello._

_Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la salida hasta que se detuvo solo para hablarle._

—_Te equivocas, Yukio-kun —Con amargura en su tono de voz decía —Crees conocerme bien y realmente no sabes nada de mí._

_Toda esa escena le lució de lo más melodramática, por eso es que en todo el rato siguiente que se mantuvo allí, el de ojos verdes fácilmente ignoró el suceso. ¿Cómo no hacer eso? Veía la esperanza de que con lo que dijo, aquella castaña chillona ya no le hablaría jamás en su vida._

_Luego de un tiempo, posando sus ojos en la hora puesta en su consola, decidió salir. Se había vuelto de noche y las sirenas de los autos de policía sonaban lejanamente, todo fue tranquilo hasta que se pasó junto a un callejón con botes de basura ocultos por la anochecida. Podía ser que más adelante se arrepintiese por hacerlo, de igual modo volvió sus pasos e ingresó al estrecho pedazo donde abundaban los pintados ilegales de paredes._

—_¿Por qué estás siguiéndome? —Cuestionó a un rostro de mirada molesta, que se escondía tras un contenedor._

_Sin algún sobresalto, la voz dijo calmadamente. —Quería demostrarte que estás muy equivocado. No soy una pequeña niña consentida. —Caminando poco a poco, ella le extendió el bolso que hacia un momento atrás traía puesto. —Porque yo tengo esto._

—_Los leones animados en un bolso de mano, son lo que todo el mundo debería de temer —Comentó sarcásticamente, sin cambiar su expresión._

_Haciéndole un puchero con los labios, la castaña abrió el cierre del bolso y se le volvió a dar._

_El rostro de Yukio pasó a uno de insólita sorpresa en cuento vio el contenido que allí había. —Yuzu. —Ella le dio una sonrisa satisfecha, lo que le alarmó en sobremanera —¿Acaso quieres volverte una adicta? —Le frunció el ceño, enojado por verla feliz —¿Es tu grandioso plan?_

_Contra sus pronósticos ella pisoteó sus palabras con el esperado, pero a la vez sorpresivo, cambio de emoción con el cual le gritó._

—_¡NO! —Se posicionó enfrentándole con los ojos, sin titubeos —Yo únicamente quiero estar junto a ti. Yo quiero... Que te des cuenta de lo mucho que me importas, quiero estar junto a ti porque sé, que eres una de las personas más dulces que he conocido._

_Completamente molesto por el discursillo que lo calificaba opuestamente a como él se creía, el rubio arrojó el bolso a un lado. —¡No, no lo soy!_

_La castaña no se quedó atrás en cuanto a reacción. ¿Acaso no le entendía? Preguntaban sus ojos. ¿Él se hallaba tan ciego? Atinó a responder mostrándole un enojo igual al suyo, diciéndole la verdad. —¡Sí, sí lo eres!_

_Sus ojos se estaban clavándose entre ellos, junto con sus distintos sentimientos, a la vez que una voz le decía a cada uno que los dos sí eran más parecidos de lo que pensaban._

—_¿Sucede algo? —Aquella voz les sacó de su trance, haciéndoles voltear los rostros._

_Tal parecía que sus gritos de discusión habían llamado la atención de un oficial de policía._

Valía mucho pensar que quizás le había dado la tonta idea él mismo. ¿Aun así, qué con ello? Ella había sido la que inició aquel incidente, la que había colocado a su limpio historial delictivo un arresto. Todo por estar defendiéndola, haciéndose pasar como el causante directo del delito.

Quizás eso sería lo que más sorpresa causaba en sí mismo. Carcomía su razón al hacerse preguntas del por qué había tomado el castigo por la chica que, desde el mismísimo instante en el cual la conoció, había considerado como una molestia.

Karin, Ichigo e inclusive Isshin le parecían distintos. Isshin era un hombre extraño, animoso que siempre le saludaba como si fuera su propio hijo y aunque habían sólidos motivos por los que Ichigo no terminó por agradarle del todo, Karin sí lo hacía. La pelinegra solía comportarse de un modo calmado en el que no le incomodaba hablarle.

A Yuzu en cambio, no le tenía consideración en ningún punto.

Ella siempre fue el tipo de persona que en sobremanera le disgustaba. Ese tipo de niñas que se vestían como si fuesen angelitos de sus padres, fácilmente sonrientes y llorosas ante el más mínimo cambio de sus deseos, encaprichadas siempre con alguna que otra cosa. Yuzu entraba en esa categoría, ya sea por su forma de vestirse, su forma de peinarse, su sonrisa que duraba cuando la trataban bien y se desvanecía si se comportaban mal con ella, su pesada preocupación por su hermano Ichigo-kun y el lugar que ocupaba en su casa, como si jugase a ser esa madre que ya no tenía.

Sentado en su cama desvió los ojos a algún lugar en la pared, como si con ello pudiese deshacerse de sus últimos pensamientos.

Había un lado bueno en esto, pensó de inmediato, se había librado de una reunión de negocios y tendría todo lo que restaba del día para jugar con su consola.

—Oye, Yukio

Una voz interrumpió su idea, al ver la puerta abierta y que tras ésta se hallaba nada más y nada menos que Jackie, Karin y...

—¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!?

El escándalo de ver a Yuzu fue tal que hizo a Riruka despertarse de su sueño en el sofá, a Ginjou caerse de su asiento en el bar, que a Giriko se le quebrase dos copas contra el piso y, más lejanamente, que Tsukishima le ordenara a Shishigawara cerrar las ventanas de la mansión porque con tanto ruido no podía leer.

Al ver a la castaña mirarle con ojos soñadores, había logrado recordar esa frase que ella le gritó antes de que el policía se lo llevase. Ella estaba atiborrada de desvaríos sicológicos. ¡Como si alguna persona normal pudiese tener esos sentimientos por otra en tan poco tiempo, menos si se conocen de tan poco!

"_Seremos más que eso, mucho más que amigos. ¡Porque ahora yo te amo!"_ No es como si la simple mención mental llegara a gustarle, eso seguro, pero muy dentro suyo sentía que no se libraría fácilmente de esa chica que ahora bien lo acechaba sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

* * *

•

(( **ήσ****t****α****s **))

_¡Yupiii! ¡Me han hecho tan feliz! No creí que esto se leyera mucho que digamos, así que el número de lecturas me ha animado bastante ya que es un buen inicio para esta parejilla._

_Gracias especiales a alejandra pyo y Myskymyheart por sus comentarios._

_¡Un abrazo, nos veremos pronto! :)_


End file.
